


Not All Heroes In War Wear A Star-Spangled Suit

by AngelWithAStory



Series: AUs from History [2]
Category: Young Avengers
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - World War II, Heroism, M/M, Past Lives, Reincarnation, Secret Missions, Special Ops, War, mentions of nazism and Hitler's regime
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-28
Updated: 2014-08-28
Packaged: 2018-02-15 02:07:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2211753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelWithAStory/pseuds/AngelWithAStory
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Hurry up and put your bags in the van.” The blond haired man ordered, standing threateningly next to the van.<br/>William avoided all eye contact with the man as he hoisted his small case into the dangerously crowded vehicle. Frightened eyes watched him as protective arms pulled love ones close. William's mother stepped into the van, concealing her nerves and keeping her face calmer. His father placed his foot on the back, ready to join his wife, when the man grabbed his arm.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not All Heroes In War Wear A Star-Spangled Suit

**Author's Note:**

> Two uploads in one week??? Impossible!!
> 
> I've had this one in my head since the start of the year, I think, but I just never got it down.  
> Well, I did!! And here it is!
> 
> also, I didn't mean for this series to be Young Avengers but this one seemed to just fit and I went with it :/

 

“ _Hurry up and put your bags in the van_.” The blond haired man ordered, standing threateningly next to the van.

William avoided all eye contact with the man as he hoisted his small case into the dangerously crowded vehicle. Frightened eyes watched him as protective arms pulled love ones close. William's mother stepped into the van, concealing her nerves and keeping her face calmer. His father placed his foot on the back, ready to join his wife, when the man grabbed his arm.

“ _Sir, are you Jewish_?” He demanded.

“ _I am not leaving my wife and son_.” William's father replied, stepping into the van defiantly. The blond man watched him. “ _I am not leaving my family_.”

The blond man turned to William.

“ _Get in_.” He ordered, stepping away of the vehicle. William quickly pulled himself up, squeezing himself into the little space remaining, his father holding him and his mother close. The man pulled a sheet down and clasped it shut, plunging the inside in almost complete darkness.

The only sound was of breathing in the stale air and the occasional cough. Then, the engine started up and they were moving.

It took a lot of concentration to keep everyone from falling over as the vehicle rattled down roads and around corners. More than once, someone couldn't stay upright and collapsed, either from exhaustion or lack of new air, and each time, someone had tried getting the attention of the drivers to ask them for help. They never responded.

Hardly anyone spoke. No one dared to.

No one called out. Who would listen?

It seemed like hours until the vehicle finally slowed to a stop. No one moved. Surely they could be there already?

Muffled voices speaking a language few of them recognised, let alone understood, came from behind the sheet. Seconds passed and the sheet was pulled up.

The blond man was stood there, next to a completely unfamiliar man. He had hair so blond it was almost white and he had a more lithe build than the other man.

“ _Come on, quickly_.” The unfamiliar man said, helping people closest to him down. “ _Quickly_.”

“ _What are you doing_?” William asked the blonde man, helping his parents and neighbours down as well.

“ _Helping you all survive this war_.” The man replied, lifting a young girl down and steadying her when she almost fell.

“ _But why? You could be shot._ ” William continued. The blond man paused for a second and looked at William.

“ _I could be shot either way. I'm an American_.” The man said, giving him a small smile

“ _Your German is very good for an American_.” William said. He knew the Americans were fighting against Germany, but he also knew that that meant they were fighting against Hitler – the man who believed him and his race to be inferior and only worthy of death.

“ _My mother was German. She met my father while travelling to France. She knew of Hitler and believed it would be safer for her to go back to America with my father. When I was born, I grew up speaking both German and English. Unfortunately, some people had not forgotten the war or forgiven the Germans_.” The man explained, speaking quietly as he made sure everyone and their belongings where out of the vehicle.

“ _And you joined the American Army?_ ” William asked.

“ _Yes. I am part of a group that smuggles people in danger of Hitler's regime out of Germany and to safer places._ ” The man said.

“ _What about your friend_?” William looked over at the white haired man. “ _Is he American as well_?”

“ _No, Tommy's an Englishman_.” The blond said. “ _You look a little like him_.”

“ _What is your name?_ ” William didn't know why he kept talking to this man, but he didn't want the conversation to end. The white haired man – Tommy – tapped on the blond's shoulder and said a few words in (what William assumed) English.

“ _Sir, you need to go with your family and board the train_.” Tommy said, pointing to a shall, abandoned station where a small cargo train sat, waiting for people. “ _A woman named Cassandra will be on the train. She will give you new identity papers to get past the authorities and she will stay with you until you make it to the coast. There you will meet a woman named Kate and a man named Jonas. They will help you across to England by boat. Then you will either be given sanctuary in England or given passage to America_.”

“ _William, we need to go_.” William's mother said, holding his arm, and trying to get him to walk down the thin path to the station. William looked at the blond man.

“ _Thank you_.” He said quietly.

“ _There's no need to thank me. Maybe one day we will see each other when the war is over._ ” The man said. “ _Just look for a Theodore Altman_.” William nodded.

“ _I will remember that name_.” He said, picking up his case and following his parents down to the train.

 

 

“I found out something today.” Billy muttered, leaning into Teddy's warmth. The couch was only _just_ big enough for the two of them if Billy curled up half on Teddy's front. 

“Hmm?” Teddy hummed, looking down at Billy. 

“Yeah, I was going through some archived documents from World War Two." Billy said quietly.

"Was this for school or do you just enjoy History?" Teddy asked, a small smirk on his lips. 

"Bit of both." Billy admitted.

"Okay, what did you find out that you want to tell me?" Teddy said, shifting down ever so slightly so Billy's head nuzzled into his neck. 

"I found someone called Teddy Altman." Billy said. 

"Seriously?" 

"Yeah, apparently he was part of this special op in Europe during the war." Billy said. 

"That's pretty cool." Teddy said. "Did he say what he did?" Billy gently shook his head against the fabric of Teddy's hoodie.

"I couldn't find anything else apart from that and the day he died." Billy said, staring off into space. 

"When did he die?" 

"A few weeks before the war ended. Shot by the enemy." Billy said quietly. They were both quiet for a few moments, their hands interlinked over Teddy's stomach. 

“Hey Billy,” Teddy whispered. 

“Yeah?” 

“Do you believe you could meet someone and have already met them, like in a past life?”

 

**Author's Note:**

> I did this module in History before we broke up for the summer holidays so yeah.... Sorry it's so late. (but the 1920's one was _seriously_ late


End file.
